The present invention generally relates to a panel retention device and more particularly to a retainer used with a window in an automobile.
Fixed window assemblies are commonly found in modern automobiles. Fixed window assemblies generally include a fixed window panel that is secured within an aperture defined by a sheet metal frame in the motor vehicle body. The window panel typically sits flush with an exterior body panel of the automobile to provide the vehicle with a sleek appearance and an aerodynamic exterior surface. The window panel is permanently secured within the frame using a suitable sealant, such as urethane bead.
During installation of the fixed window panel at least one fastener commonly taking the form of a retention clip is used to temporarily support the window panel within the frame before the permanent sealant, preferably applied before the window is positioned in the frame, solidifies. The retention clip is typically secured directly to the window panel with an adhesive. Upon insertion of the window panel within the frame, the clip makes contact with the frame. It is this contact between the clip and the frame that temporarily supports the window panel within the frame before the permanent sealant solidifies.
One example of a conventional retention clip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,341 entitled xe2x80x9cModular Window Assembly Clip,xe2x80x9d which issued to Harris Jr. et al. on Dec. 15, 1987. The Harris Jr. et al, reference discloses a clip for positioning a modular window assembly within a body aperture. The Harris Jr. et al. reference is incorporated by reference herein. Many such conventional retention clips fail to include an feature that aids the positioning of the window panel at a desired distance from the window frame, fail to include a base portion that can channel excessive adhesive away from the location of the permanent sealant to prevent contamination of the sealant, fail to include a retention member that transfers a biasing force to the window frame to retain the window within the frame, fail to provide retention members that permit the clip to engage frames of different sizes, fail to include retention members that are designed to both relieve the retention members of stress and to make flexing of the retention members more predictable and constant, fail to include retention members that facilitate installation of the retention clip within the window panel, and fail to provide retention members with a stop feature to retain the window panel within the frame.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of a panel retention device is provided. A further aspect of the present invention includes a base portion having a rib extending from less than an entirety of a periphery of a first surface to define an open recess. In another aspect of the present invention, the retention device has a pivot axis defining an elongated center of a torsion bar. In a further aspect of the present invention, the retention device has two retention wings of different lengths. Still another aspect of the invention provides for a window retention device having a base portion, a support portion, at least two wing portions each having a concave outer surface, a lower surface, and a base surface. Yet another aspect of the invention provides for a retention device with a single contact point between the device and a frame for transferring a biasing force to a panel that retains the panel within the frame. Still a further aspect of the invention provides for a retention device having spacers that offset the retention device from a frame. Finally, the present invention also provides for a method for retaining a panel in a frame having at least the steps of securing a retention device to the panel, inserting the panel within the frame, and using the retention device to retain the panel within the frame.
The retention device of the present invention is advantageous over conventional retention clips in that the present invention provides an open recess that channels adhesive used to secure the device to a panel away from a sealant that permanently secures the panel to a frame. The present invention also enhances the robustness of such a device by providing a rotational pivot axis that eliminates undesirable stretching or compression of winged retention portions of the device, thereby minimizing premature fracture and fatigue. Further, the present invention uses spacers to permit the positioning of a panel attached to the retention device at a set distance from a frame. Also, the present invention makes the installation of the retention device easier by providing winged retention portions with concave outer surfaces. Still further, the present invention biases the retention device within the frame due to interaction between substantially planar bearing surfaces of the winged retention portions and a sheet metal portion of the frame. Finally, the present invention provides for a device having winged retention portions of different lengths to adapt the device for use with frames of different sizes.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.